Journey
by x-twiilight-x
Summary: AH - A whole new way of Bella meeting Edward. Bella's younger than Edward, but it doesn't stop her loving him... But does he love her back? And as time's ticking out, Bella wants their friendship to take the next step, but is it too late?
1. New Friend

**Ok, I've had a couple stories on my computer I put off uploading, but decided to publish them in the end. This is one of them. Please review and tell me what you think of it**** and if I should continue :)**

**(ALL HUMAN)**

**Sam xx**

November was a bitter month. Cold and miserable. It was the same between my friendship with Ali and Jessica. We had been best friends since as far back as I could remember, we always linked arms and paraded round our old school grounds at lunch. And if someone messed with one of us, the other two would always sort it out so it wouldn't happen again. We had been happy, telling just the others in our small cliché our deepest darkest secrets that were only meant for our ears and nobody else's. But now in November when it was coming up to the youngest out of us, Ali's, fourteenth birthday I had began to see signs of her trusting Jessica more. They sometimes debated whether to tell me what was happening in their lives, and I just felt isolated. I had no-one to turn to apart from them, and Jessica being the popular one, kept dragging Ali over to her new friends – leaving me with plenty of times on my hands to hang out by myself.

We all lived close, about a block out from the furthest one, but Charlie and Renee wouldn't let me out after six, meaning they had time to hang out until after dark. That was when they asked their parents if the other one could stay round the night, hence the secrets being uncovered while I wasn't there.

We were all in the same class; our table had immensely grown since the end of last year, so I had decided to make chit-chat with a couple of the girls sat there. I knew all their names; Kaitlyn, Lauren, Angela, Lilly, Harriet. Harriet, Lauren, Kaitlyn and Lilly seemed all absorbed in each other or Ali and Jess, only Angela looked like she wasn't paying much attention.

"Dull?" Angela's head shot up from where she was marking her name in the table and shrugged.

"I guess."

"This story is boring. It's just where they end up meeting some lads who thought they were sixteen." I briefly explained the story casually.

"I don't really care to be honest." Angela's eyes drifted back down to where she had marked her name.

"Same. I mean, so _what_ if they think you're a little bit older?" Angela perked up, looking a little shocked, but nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"I thought you were close to them?" Angela said, although her voice ended up on a higher tone as she finished.

"I was, I mean I am. But that doesn't stop me from being bored listening to their over-repeated stories that aren't even fascinating." I replied blandly and Angela nodded with enthusiasm.

"True." Angela paused for a while, pursing her lips, thinking something through for a while before continuing. "I know this might sound weird or whatever, but would you mind if I sat next to you in History? Only, I see them gossiping about something or other and you're just left on the outside of the conversation."

"Yeah, that'd be great," I grinned, although the way she put it made it seem like they didn't really care much about me, which is what I had dreaded most. Splitting up mates with them and ending up being like Daisy who talks to herself on her own little table in her own little world.

"Oh, and can you call me Ang please Isabella, if that's ok with you?" Angela asked, a while after I had spoke, although it hadn't seemed more than a couple seconds.

"As long as you call me Bella." I smiled back; glad I had at least one friend who was including me for once.

**So do you like? Edward will be mentioned in later chapters**** along with his brothers who will be his best mates. Please tell me what you think of it and whether or not to continue**

**Sam xx**


	2. For The First Time

**So sorry for the long delay, here is the next chapter, **

**Oh, and because I'm from the U.K. I'm using the English school, so sorry for all you people who don't live in the U.K. **

**Sam xx**

On the way home I was in a good mood. Angela and I had a lot more in common than we had first imagined, and in the end we were calling out the same answer to each question we were quizzing each other over. Ali and Jess looked over at us disapprovingly before turning back to their little group and continued their conversation about something I couldn't care less about now.

I had left my music at home so in the end I ended up humming Ignorance by Paramore under my breath.

"Hey!" Someone called behind me and I turned to see who was calling. It was no-one I knew, well the only thing I knew about them was that they came to my school since they were wearing the same uniform as me. He was in the centre of the three boys and waved his hands above his head calling hey again. I looked to see who the were calling at, behind me, in front of me, to the sides, but it was only us who were down the lane.

I decided to carry on walking, not pay attention to them. _They're just teasing you know_, but it didn't help me not thinking that the centre guy was cute.

"Hey, didn't you hear me," His head popped up over my left shoulder and he made me jump.

"Oh, I thought you were calling to someone else," I blushed and his mates came up to the side opposite side of me to which he was on.

"No, I was calling out to you," He shrugged and I blushed wilder as I realised how close he was. I hadn't noticed before and I could smell his minty breath strongly.

"Why?" I asked, my meek little voice managed just above a whisper.

"Why not?" He laughed and his mates joined in. I smiled before shoving my hands deeper in my coat pocket and the boy steadied up next to me, as did his mates.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Bella, yours?" I asked, feeling my heart leap in my chest when our eyes connected.

"Ed, this is Jas and that's Em." He pointed to the boys when he said their names and they grinned.

"Cool names," I commented and Ed laughed.

"Not as cool as Bella," He replied and I could feel my cheeks redden at the comment.

"I've gotta go down this street, I'll see you whenever then…" My voice trailed off, and I was secretly pleased that I would have some time to remember this before I got home.

"Oh, I'm going down there too," Ed smirked, "But they're not."

"Bye Bella," Jas and Em chimed together and I replied the same but changing my name for theirs.

"What year you in?" Ed asked as we turned down the street.

"Year nine," My cheeks blazed as I realised he was much older than me and that my year would most probably put him off.

"Too bad, I'm year eleven. I won't be seeing you much before I leave school." Ed's eyes connected with mine, yet I was first to pull away even though I wanted to stare into his emerald eyes forever.

"You leave in April, right?" I questioned and Ed confirmed.

"This is my house here now," I pointed to the corner house on a small street and Ed said too bad as he lived just further down and we said our farewells. I opened the gate and pushed the doorbell waiting for Charlie to answer the door, but it didn't matter as I watched Ed walk on down the street. He turned round just as he reached his street and slowed when he noticed I was still watching him. I spun round quickly only to get the shock of my life with Charlie stood at the door.

"Bella?" Charlie stared up the now vacant street to me.

"Just admiring the scenery dad, nothing to worry about," I laughed as I entered the house, glancing one last time behind me before I closed the door.

**Please review – it's the only way how I will update and I know if you're enjoying it **


End file.
